Leaving
by Lady Rhiannon
Summary: After Chihiro leaves the Spirit World, things begin to change for her. HakuChihiro fluff and a plot. Yum! Complete
1. Endings

Disclaimer: Oh, how I loathe these. I wanna own Spirited Away! But sadly, I do not. A/N: Three weeks to the day it's been since I saw this movie. I loved and cannot stop thinking about it. It doesn't help that my head can connect every song I hear to this movie and at least one of its characters in some way. Finally decided to give in and write a fic. Please R&R. Thanks Much. ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Leaving  
  
"Hurry up Chihiro. You shouldn't run off like that."  
  
She had promised Haku that she wouldn't look back. Chihiro turned her head an inch to the right, and then looked at the ground right in front of her feet. All she wanted was to look back for just a fraction of a second. To catch one last glimpse of him... But he had told her not to. He never said things without purpose, so she looked straight ahead. They reached the entrance to the tunnel. The one that had brought them to the Spirit World at first. The one that had brought her to Haku. The tears began to well up in her eyes and again she held on to her mothers arm as they passed through the dark tunnel.  
  
"Don't cling Chihiro, you're going to make me trip."  
  
There was the car, right where her father had stopped it. It was still inches away from crashing into the small statue that stood in front of the passageway. A few leaves had fallen onto its hood and through the windshield Chihiro could see a small film of dust over everything in the car. Only now did she dare turn and look at the black tunnel's mouth. She hoped Haku was right; she hoped they would see each other again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"We will see each other again. I promise. Now go, and don't look back."  
  
Haku looked at Chihiro's face for one last moment before she nodded, turned, and left. As he watched her, there was a moment where she paused and started to turn her head back in his direction. But she seemed to think better of the action and continued to walk to where her parents waited for her, calling for in loud voices. He wished he could run out to Chihiro, bring her back to the Spirit World; leave her parents to wonder where she had disappeared to. But he knew it wasn't possible. He wasn't able to cross the river yet, and her parents loved her just as much as he did. Haku watched her until she and her parents had reached the tunnel. She had long since disappeared when Haku leapt from his vantage point into the sky overhead. 


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before; do I really need to say it again?  
  
A/N: *laughs* Wow. A second chapter. I wasn't really expecting to do another chapter, but I got three requests to continue it, including one from my own father. -_-() Sorry about the short chapters, but this way I can focus on the quality of the work. ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Leaving  
  
Chapter 2: Beginnings  
  
Sailing through the cool night air Haku looked below him to the train tracks. The water level had fallen enough that the tracks rose above the placid sea. Haku's thoughts turned to Chihiro. He started to formulate a plan that would let him keep his promise to her. It was complicated, but he was confidant that it would work. All he had to do was convince a few people to help him. Then it was all a matter of time before he could see Chihiro again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early. A little too much so for Chihiro, whose first reaction was to simply roll over on her bed; and inevitably, onto the floor. Hitting the ground with a resounding thud, she sat up looking around her new room. She suddenly realized what day it was when her mother called up to her. "Are you up Chihiro? You're going to be late for school." Chihiro was dressed and in the kitchen in a matter of minutes. Stopping only to down a glass of juice and a piece of toast that her mother had set out for her, she grabbed her book bag and was out the door. Great. She was going to be late for her first day of school in her new town. Never mind the fact that she was supposed to have come a month earlier. She could see the school door now, so she sped up. She made it to her new classroom with a minute to spare. 


	3. Starting

Disclaimer: If you think Sen to Chihiro Kamikakushi (Spirited Away) belongs to me, you would be quite wrong.  
  
A/N: Sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm keeping the short chapters. It's my style of writing. I could write longer, and I've tried, but dialogue makes it longer anyways... Guess I've been writing too many school reports. Thanks for the reviews even the, um, constructive criticism. Good things help too though. I'm writing as fast as I can for all you guys, but I do have a semblance of a life. Much Thanks, ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Leaving  
  
Chapter Three: New Places, New Faces  
  
Chihiro flopped down on the small bench in the courtyard. The first half of her first day of school had gone relatively well, considering she was a few weeks behind the other students. And the fact that she couldn't quite concentrate on the work they had given her. For some reason, a certain river spirit kept popping into her thoughts. She pulled out her lunchbox and peered at the contents. A ham sandwich. Now Chihiro was sure her parents didn't remember their time spent as pigs.  
  
A shadow fell across her lap, making Chihiro look up. A girl with black hair pulled up into two pigtails stood there. Chihiro smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Hello. May I sit down?" The girl replied, indicating the space next to Chihiro, which was currently occupied by Chihiro's book bag. Nodding, Chihiro shoved her bag off the bench. The girl set her shoulder bag at her feet.  
  
"I'm Hikari. I'm in your Math class." The girl said, introducing herself. Again Chihiro nodded.  
  
"I'm Chihiro, but you can me call Sen." Chihiro stated. Why had she told Hikari that? Chihiro shrugged mentally. Maybe she was used to it by now, that having been the name everyone but Haku had called her. No, he was called Kohaku now, she had given him his name back, she reminded herself.  
  
Hikari's grin widened. "That's a nice nickname."  
  
Chihiro nodded absently, her mind back in the Spirit World.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
He landed on the railing that ran outside the topmost level of the bathhouse. Yu-baba, sitting at her desk, had apparently heard him, for her voice was the first thing that greeted him as Haku changed from his dragon form.  
  
"So you're back, hm?" Haku nodded, before remembering Yu-baba couldn't see him. "We have business to discuss Yu-baba."  
  
He heard her sigh. "Well, I guess you had better come in then."  
  
The doors in front of Haku flew open and he stepped inside. Yu-baba lay down the quill she had been writing with. Looking, at him, she gave a small cackle. "Let me guess, you want me to release you from your contract so you can go find that human girl. Sen."  
  
"Chihiro." Haku corrected her. "And you are correct, that is why I came here."  
  
Yu-baba cackled again. "It won't happen, Dragon-boy. I may strike a deal with you though."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You work off the rest of your contract, and I'll let you go."  
  
"If I agree, how long will I have to stay, before I can leave?"  
  
Yu-baba conjured a scroll out of the air and consulted it. "Three years, give or take a few months."  
  
Haku looked angry for a moment, then sighed and looked at his feet. The witch watched all this passively. "So then, do we have a deal?"  
  
His only answer was a muted nod. A new piece of parchment and a quill appeared in the air beside him. He quickly read over the whole thing, then nodded and began to sign his name. Yu-baba interrupted him. "You know your full name, you might as well sign it. I can't take it away from you now since that dratted girl told you it."  
  
Haku's only answer was to do as she suggested. When he had finished, the sheet snapped out of existence, only to appear in Yu-baba's hands. "Fine, fine. You can go now," She finished waving him out the door as she returned to her writing. 


	4. Closer

A/N: Heh, sorry for the long delay in chapters folks, really, I am. I've been so busy with school that I can't really do anything else but mindlessly copy down answers. Add that to the fact that my brain only lets me write fics between 12 am 2:30 am, and you get a long wait. The good thing is, I get to study Inu-Yasha for English. And I get to make a plushy of him. ^_^ So here I am, writing at 1 in the morning, when I have my last soccer game (possibly *ever*) at 9:00. Bwee hee hee. And yes, there will be divine intervention, of a sort. ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Spirited away. I wish Haku were mine though. *T_T* Sob.  
  
Leaving  
  
Chapter Four: Closer  
  
Chihiro pushed open her front door, smiling as she kicked off her shoes. Who would have guessed that someone's first day at a new school could be, not only tolerable, but actually slightly good. The girl she had met during lunch, Hikari, was probably the friendliest girl in that school. She had shown Chihiro around, introduced her to her own group of friends, who had all been nice to her as well. They had even told her to avoid at all costs, such as the bullies and the 'good-for-nothings', as they called them.  
  
Hikari's group consisted of three other girls. First, there was Hikari herself, a light-hearted girl who had a good outlook on everything. Then, there came Yumi. She was the quietest of the four, but always spoke her opinion as she demonstrated in the only class Chihiro had with her, English. The strange thing about Yumi was not her quiet nature or her opinions, but her hair. For a reason known only to her, she had chosen to dye it a bright pink color. The smallest and smartest one was Ami, who had mouse brown hair and huge glasses that made her eyes look like an owls. Lastly, there was Kagami. Forever writing in a ratty old notebook her grandfather had given to her, she was the dreamer of the group. Hikari described her as having her head in the clouds and her feet off the ground. All of them had taken a liking to her, so Chihiro had had an accompaniment of 4 walking home that day. She smiled, hoping every day could be as good.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
Haku let the rain pelt him as he sat outside in the garden. It felt good to have it falling on him, hitting his hair, soaking his clothes. He wished, that if he sat out in this rain for long enough, that it could wash away everything, including the bathhouse and the three years standing between him and Chihiro. It had been two days since she had left, and already he missed her desperately. But three years without her? He sighed and looked over his shoulder as the door slid open. Rin stood there, biting her lip. "So, did you go see Yu-baba?"  
  
Haku nodded. Rin sighed, exasperated. "Well, what'd she say?"  
  
"Three years."  
  
"Wha.Three years?" Rin stood astonished. "Are you- are you sure?"  
  
Again he nodded. Rin stood there for a few moments, thinking. She whispered something, barely audible above the night rain before sliding the door shut and walking away.  
  
"Don't be angry with me, Haku."  
  
Angry? Why would he be angry with Rin? It wasn't her that was keeping him here in the Spirit World for three long years. It wasn't her that had had to return to the human world, without him. Why would he.No, she wouldn't. He rose and dashed into the bathhouse, searching for Rin, but she had gotten a head start. He would never reach her in time.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yu-baba shrugged, conjuring the contract and quill into Rin's hands. Rin hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, then began to sign as Haku burst through the door. "Rin, don't do it."  
  
Rin's only answer was to glare at him defiantly for a moment, as if daring him to try and stop her, before signing her name on the parchment. It was back in Yu-baba's hands before Haku could stop either one of the women. Yu-baba looked at the paper for a moment before laying it down on her desk where it rolled up, and with a small pop, was gone. She sighed. "Well, boy, looks like you're free to go. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind, both of you." Rin nodded and walked out the door Haku had burst in as he followed behind her. It was only in the elevator that Haku finally broke the silence. "Rin, you didn't have to do that."  
  
She laughed. "Of, course I did. Don't worry, it's only three more years, I'll probably have more then enough money for a train ticket by then."  
  
"I-Thank you Rin. Thank you"  
  
"Go. Tell the Klutz hello for me, when you find her."  
  
"I promise I will." He grinned. "See you on the other side."  
  
He went back into the garden and shifted into his dragon form in the rain. He was one step closer to getting to Chihiro. 


	5. Dreams

A/N: Sorry for the long update times, but at least the chapters are somewhat longer, ne? I just finished the most annoying book in the world where every single one of the characters dies. So I wanted to write something good (though I'm not sure this really meets that standards ^_^()). At least it helped me get over my writers block. Good music helps too. You probably want to read the story, huh? Maybe I'll just torture you and keep talking. Bwee hee hee! ~.- ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Leaving  
  
Dreams  
  
As soon as Haku arrived at the small cottage, Kaonashi was opening the door and beckoning him inside. Shifting into his human form, he entered the small house. He had only just started to open his mouth when Zeniba spoke from the stove, where she was preparing tea. "Don't bother, I already know why you're here, and yes I will. But only because of Chihiro."  
  
Haku looked stunned for a moment, then seemed to recover. He was still uneasy around her, after all, she had tried to kill him and he had stolen her seal. But Chihiro had changed all that, had forced Zeniba to put up with him instead of killing him where he stood. He bowed slightly. "Thank you."  
  
He was still standing tentatively in the doorway. "Well, come in and have some tea, it's not like I can just snap my fingers and make you human."  
  
As soon as he sat down at the small table, Kaonashi placed a cup of tea in front of him. Zeniba was working busily at the stove and Kaonashi glided over to assist her. "So, do you miss her?" Zeniba asked from the stove.  
  
"Of course." He laughed slightly. "What else would it is possible to do with her gone?"  
  
Zeniba smirked from the stove. "You have a point." She turned from the stove with a small bowl in her hands. It was filled with what looked something like sewer water. "Yes, I want you to drink that."  
  
Haku's only answer was a nod before he began to drink. He gagged slightly on the liquid, which tasted as vile as it looked. After a moment he set the bowl down. "Now listen carefully. After you cross the river, you must wait until the next full moon to come back across. Oh yes, you won't be able to use your magic as much after you cross over, but you might still be able to change forms." She hesitated for a moment. "Tell her I said hello...and to come visit." Haku nodded and left.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
She was back in the Spirit World. She didn't know how she had gotten there, or why she was there. Looking around her, she realized it was still night, but across the sea, no lights shone, she turned...to come face to face with Kohaku. He smiled, and she fell into his embrace...or would have, had he not started disappear. She fell straight through him, then whirled around to face him. "Kohaku!" she shouted, her voice strangely muted. He touched her hand. "I'll be there soon. I promise." He managed to say, before fading completely.  
  
"No!"  
  
She was back in her bed at her new house, she still couldn't think of it as home. Glancing at the clock, which told her it was still two in the morning, Chihiro glanced at the small portion of sky she could see through her window. When she had left he had promised her that they would see each other again. And just now in her dream he had said soon...but what if it was just that, a dream? She squeezed her eyes shut and called up his face in her mind. The last thought in her head before she drifted into sleep was, I hope he comes soon. 


	6. Finding

A/N: Wow. You like it. You really like it! *Faints*. *Recovers* Surprising since this is my first major fic. (Even more surprising since this wasn't even meant to be a major fic! -.-() Things tend not to mesh together well at the end of a tri and since I'm feeling kinda discouraged bout everything, the dreaded writers block occurs. New fics keep popping up in my head and things get jumbled. Ah well. Over it now...mostly.../ Think outside the box of crackers\ ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know it all.  
  
Leaving  
  
Finding  
  
Kohaku stepped out into the bright sunlight outside the tunnel. After standing there for a moment, Kohaku realized that he had no idea where to even start looking for Chihiro; it wasn't like she lived right by the tunnel. He looked around at the still sunlit wood that surrounded him, and began to walk down the path, which led down the hill, then run. He noticed small statues staring at him from under the trees. Small statues that looked strangely familiar to him. Seeing a light up ahead, he slowed, finally stopping as he neared the road.  
  
Sitting there for a minute or two, Kohaku let the cars zip past him. He looked down at his clothes and realized that he wouldn't fit in very well in this world. Or wouldn't until he found some new clothes. Maybe it would be best to stay in his other form for a while, he thought as he changed form and flew out over the treetops.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
He was in the forest again, but this time with a prize. Earlier that night he had broken into some one's home. To his luck, the boy that lived there was about the same age as his human body appeared to be. The clothes fit Kohaku, but he still thought they looked strange. Kohaku sighed and walked away from the house. The sooner he found Chihiro, the better.  
  
But what if...  
  
doubts started to form in his mind. What if she had moved away? What if she had decided it was all a dream. Or worse yet, that she had decided that this world and its inhabitants were much more important then the Spirit World? Or what if...Haku shook his head slightly, clearing his head of those thoughts. She had saved his life once and freed him from Yu-baba; the least he could do was keep his promise to her. No matter what.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chihiro sat in History class, doodling on the paper she was supposed to be taking notes on. The drawings had started out as nothing but scribbles, but had quickly become... "Hey, Sen. Who's the boy?" Kagami whispered from the seat next to her.  
  
Chihiro looked down at her paper, realizing that the scribbles had turned into, not only a drawing of Kohaku (Which Chihiro thought hardly did him justice), but also him in his dragon form, a drawing of Kamaji, one of Rin, No-Face was there as well, along with Zeniba (Or Yu-baba, Chihiro couldn't tell the difference, and even one of the bird gods she had seen while at the Abu-raya. "Wha- Oh. No one. Just a person. Why?"  
  
Tossing her red braid behind her head, Kagami replied. "He looks interesting. Him and all the others. Some of them look like characters in this story I'm writing about the old amusement park up in the forest. I've only ever seen the entrance, and that only once, but it gave me an idea."  
  
Chihiro set down her pencil, full attention on Kagami. "Do you think you could find the entrance again, if you looked for it?"  
  
Kagami shook her head. "I've tried looking for it. But every time I try, I just end up walking in circles. There's an old story that you can only hear from Ami's grandfather and a few others his age. They say that it's not an amusement park at all, but a gateway to somewhere else. They say a girl once went in there, and never returned. Freaky, am I right?"  
  
Chihiro nodded silently as Ami leaned over. "Kagami, stop telling her stories. One of you is enough."  
  
She would have said more but Miss Aogiri had finally noticed the girl's conversation. Shooting them a stern glance she continued in her lesson, but watched the girls to make sure their conversation continued no further in that classroom.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
She dreamt again that night. This time it was a happier dream. She was in her backyard, watching the leaves drift down around Kohaku and herself. He was in his dragon form, coiled into a circle. Within the circle Chihiro rested, her head pillowed near his neck, her legs resting across his tail. He seemed to be asleep, and Chihiro was glad.  
  
Everything was perfect, and nothing could go wrong as long as he was there to protect her and she was there to rescue him when he was in trouble. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his scales. He was there, and life was good. 


	7. Meeting

A/N: Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Yes, Haku and Chihiro are finally going to meet. If you can catch where I got the name for the teacher from and Kohaku's last name, I'll give you a prize. Which will probably be just the satisfaction of knowing that you're smarter then all the other people who reviewed this story and guessed wrong. Ta For Now. /Nobody is perfect. I am nobody. Therefore I am perfect\ ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Leaving  
  
Meeting  
  
Kohaku landed outside the school, and changed into his human form. He straightened he clothes and entered the building. Walking to his classroom, he reflected on all he remembered about school. He had never had to attend, but during his time as a river, schoolchildren had often come down to the river. The conversations the children had had occasionally turned to school. They seemed to have mixed views on the subject. Some had thought it good, while others had found the mere thought of it appalling. He had been a bit curious as to how this could be so, but he had never pondered on it for long. But now, it seemed as if there was no more important thing on the planet. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he hardly noticed when he arrived at the classroom.  
  
The teacher had not yet arrived, but the students filled the room, chattering pleasantly among themselves. A few shot glances at the new arrival, but most just ignored him completely. The door to the classroom opened and Miss Aogiri stepped in. "Good Morning, class." She said cheerily.  
  
She turned to Kohaku. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miss Aogiri, your new teacher. And you are?"  
  
"Saotome Kohaku, Ma'am."  
  
She nodded and looked around the room, scanning it for an empty seat. "You can sit in the back there, behind Chihiro. Chihiro, raise your hand so he can see you."  
  
Chihiro, up until this point, had been drawing in her notebook again and had not looked up when Kohaku had entered. She didn't look up now either, just casually raised her hand in the air, and then returned to her drawing. She was attempting to draw Haku again, in his human appearance. The new student stopped at her desk, and she was aware of him looking at the paper. Paying him little mind, she jabbed her pencil over her shoulder indicating the seat behind her. She was startled when he commented. "I think my hair is a little shorter then that. Or it was the last time I checked."  
  
Finally, Chihiro looked up from the notebook.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Kohaku standing there, smiling slightly at her. For a moment she was speechless. Kohaku took advantage of her silence to sit down. He laughed. "What's wrong? Did you forget me already?" Chihiro laughed. "Of course not. I'm just so surprised to see you here. I-"  
  
She would have said more, but she caught Miss Aogiri glaring at her. "Chihiro, Please continue your conversation with Mr. Saotome later. Preferably somewhere outside my classroom."  
  
Chihiro nodded meekly and returned to her notebook. A few moments later, a small note was set on her des from behind. It read:  
  
Chihiro- Meet me after school at the park. By the way, I don't think my nose is that large. At least, I hope it's not. -Haku  
  
Chihiro glanced down at her paper, realizing she had indeed made his nose a little bit too big. She laughed and began to correct her mistakes.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chihiro was bombarded by her friends at lunch. Hikari wanted to know all about this new boy who seemed so interested in Chihiro. "Is he nice?"  
  
Ami wanted to know if he was smart. Kagami couldn't help but note the similarities between Kohaku and the person in the current story she was writing, of whom Chihiro was drawing a picture for her story.  
  
Yumi even chimed in, to ask what Chihiro thought of Kohaku. Chihiro answered all of their questions to the best of her ability. She told them that she had met him when she was four, when he helped her out of a river she had fallen into (which wasn't technically a lie), only to discover they were neighbors. She told Ami that he was the smartest boy she knew. Ami's response: "Well, yes, but that doesn't necessarily make him intelligent."  
  
Hikari's first question was easy to answer. He was very nice. It was her second that tripped her up slightly. "So, what do you think about him?"  
  
Chihiro stared. "Huh?"  
  
Hikari sighed, exasperated. I repeat, what do you think of him? Like, as a friend."  
  
After a few moments of still confused silence from Chihiro, she smiled. "Never mind. It's time for class anyways." 


	8. Learning

A/N: Aha! The chapter you've all been waiting for. But never fear, this is not the end. I don't think I could stand ending on a fluff-fest. That's really what the END of the chapter is. Okay, the whole chapter. *winces* Gods help me; I wrote a whole chapter of fluff, and two songfics. Please tell me the world is ending. No wait, then I couldn't finish this fic. Or maybe I won't finish this fic. *starts singing* This is the fic that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends! One person started writing it...~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Leaving  
  
Learning  
  
Chihiro stood on the other end of the small bridge, her back towards Kohaku. She was so beautiful, for a human...or a God, Kohaku mused. She looked the same as she had when they had met for the second time, when she was trapped in the Spirit World. She had been good-looking as a child as well, when they first met. When he saved her.  
  
If Chihiro knew he was standing there reminiscing, she gave no outward sign of it. Quietly, he walked up till he was an arms length away from her, and stopped. He stood there looking at her, looking for answers to questions that he would never really understand. Why, was the most persistent one. Why did she save him? Why was he so confused when it came to Chihiro? And why did he love her so much, when he wasn't even sure she loved him as well?  
  
Suddenly Chihiro turned to face him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
She took a step back before she realized that it was Kohaku. She frowned, slightly irked. How long had he been standing there without announcing his presence? Then she grinned and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
"Kohaku! You're finally here!" She said happily.  
  
Pulling back, she laughed. Kohaku's face looked funny, like he was trying to look serious and happy at the same time, but just ended up looking goofy. He finally seemed to settle on a smile. "Yes, I'm finally here. I'm sorry I took so long, but I decided to walk instead of fly."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "So why did you want to meet me here?"  
  
"Because we have to talk."  
  
Chihiro frowned. "About what?" She inquired.  
  
He was beginning to look goofy again, Chihiro observed. "Well, for one thing, the fact that I know quite a bit, but on most of the subjects they teach in school, I'm lost."  
  
"Ah. Well, that's solved easily enough. Study group!"  
  
Kohaku smiled. "Another is I have nothing to wear but this" he said, gesturing to his school uniform. "Again, quite easily solved. Shopping spree! All I have to do is think up a good excuse to get some money from my dad and you'll never have to worry about clothes again." She answered.  
  
"I guess that's it."  
  
Chihiro realized there were probably a few more problems he wasn't mentioning, but they weren't important now. They would cross those bridges when they came to them, but for now, life was good. Except...  
  
"Kohaku, I...I wanna tell you something" she blurted out. She didn't know why she hadn't told him this before she had left the Spirit World, but she would tell him now. She looked down, feeling her face turn red, then looked him in the eye. "I don't know why I didn't tell this before, but I-" She stuttered.  
  
He was looking at her quizzically. "I love you," she finished quickly, closing her eyes and bracing herself for his reaction. She knew now why she hadn't told him before now. She had been scared of his response. She still was. Scared that he would meet her confession with disappointed surprise, or even disgust, that a simple human like her would have the courage to tell a God, even a minor one, that she loved him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kohaku stood there, blinking in surprise. So she did love him back. All this time he had been so scared that she didn't love him, couldn't. And yet that whole time she had been scared of the very same thing. Ah, life was ironic. Chihiro was waiting for an answer to her declaration. Kohaku was at a loss for words, so he embraced her, holding her body against his. Chihiro opened her eyes, then folded her arms around him. It felt so natural, Kohaku thought. So natural to have her here, with him. He whispered into her ear. "I love you as well. And I promise you forever." 


	9. Running

A/N: ^.^() Wow. Lots 'o reviews for meee! I promised you that last chapter wasn't the end, so you get to read yet another chapter pounded out after getting over several long hours of computer deprivation and writers block. And I thought I would reply to some of your comments.  
  
Yuka: I thought the last chapter lacked something as well. I don't know what it is either though.  
  
Shazaoblossom: I always thought Kohaku would look even cuter when he looked slightly goofy, so I decided to put it in. His comments about Chihiro's drawings came from real life though, and I thought they were cute.  
  
StrawberriSkies: I'm glad I found at least one reader who likes fluff.  
  
Anonymous person who forgot to put a name: Her name is actually spelled Rin, but spelled Lin. If you have no idea why, learn Japanese. It will all be explained to you.  
  
Anyways...On to the story! And I'm putting Rin back in, so things will get interesting. And yes, I realize this chapter's short and took a long time in coming, but it's just a transitional chapter. /If practice makes perfect and nobody's perfect, why practice? \ ~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
Leaving Chapter 9  
  
Running  
  
Rin ran, crossing the small stream that separated the two realms at a breakneck pace, slipping on the wet rocks. Once on solid ground she began running flat out again. Racing the sun, which was now setting in a red sky. She hardly noticed where she was placing her feet, she only knew she had to get to the tunnel before the sun set. Coming into the cool darkness of the small building, she glanced at the setting sun one last time before plunging into the darkness.  
  
After just a few feet, her foot caught one a small rock and she tripped. She got up and shook herself, then continued sprinting down the dark tunnel. Finally, she burst out into the dim light, the sun had fully set below the horizon. She rested for a minute in the cool evening air, then started to walk down the small path. It was partly grown over with weeds, but it was clearly a path.  
  
Rin shivered, but this time it wasn't because of the temperature. She didn't understand why Yu-baba was so opposed to letting her go, even if she was the only one who was not ...She didn't know what to call it. Fading, perhaps? But no, that wasn't right either. Disappearing, dissolving maybe. Yu-baba had finally let her go find Kohaku. Kohaku, Chihiro and herself were the only ones left that had ever seen the spirit world. And Kohaku was the only one who might be able to do something about it. At least, she hoped. As did Yu-baba. If not...  
  
Yu-baba hadn't given Rin her name back, but had instead given her a spell that would last only three days. Then, she would either have to come back to the spirit world, or disappear herself. She would have to hurry then, she thought. 


	10. Returning

A/N: *bows*Oi I'm so, so sorry it took so long for me to update. My parents dragged me on a sudden vacation, and when you're 15 there isn't a thing you can do about it. Not only that, but they took us driving to Colorado from Oregon. Kami. Then I procrastinated and started to read other peoples fanfics instead of writing this one. Anyways...*bows* Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, especially the ones that keep reviewing. *Falls over* 54 reviews. Mou.  
  
I kinda wanted this chappy to be somewhat humorous cause, I have no idea where the story is going and it might end up kinda dark. Maybe.  
  
I'm also glad I found someone else who likes fluff. I like it, but only if it's well written. ^_^ On to the story!  
  
  
  
Leaving  
  
Chapter 10 Returning  
  
Yumi's hair, as all discovered that morning, had been dyed again. But instead of her normal pink color, it was now a vibrant lime green. Kohaku, who had by now grown used to her strange choice in hair color, often caught himself staring as he walked to school with Chihiro and her friends. Apparently, Chihiro had noticed as well, because, while the others were occupied with something else she leaned over to whisper to Kohaku. "You know, I'm thinking of dying my hair. Maybe purple or blue."  
  
Chihiro laughed as his eyes widened in surprise as he pictured her with unusually decorated hair. "Just kidding, just kidding!" She managed to say between spurts of laughter.  
  
She was still giggling as the reached the school building and went their separate ways. Noticing Kohaku wasn't there anymore as she crossed the front lawn, Chihiro turned to tell him to hurry up, but he was staring at something across the schoolyard. "Kohaku, hellooo. Earth to Kohaku!" She said, waving her hand in front of his face when he didn't respond.  
  
The third time her hand traveled past his face he grabbed her hand and directed her to look in the same direction he was. Despite her best efforts to locate what had so effectively captured his attention, she didn't see any thing interesting. "Kohaku? It's a bunch of students, what's up?"  
  
"There, by the parking lot."  
  
Chihiro searched for a moment more before realizing what he had been looking at. By this time, Kohaku had begun walking towards the woman standing uncertainly by the teacher's parking lot. Chihiro followed him, but when she realized who was standing there, she broke into a run. Rin grinned as she embraced the enthusiastic girl. After a second Kohaku came up to stand off to the side, uncertain of what Rin would do she saw him again. He didn't have to wait long however. When Rin and Chihiro pulled apart, Rin turned to face him. So, you taking good care of Chihiro here, eh Dragon Boy?" She said warmly, Chihiro blushed and mumbled something under her breath.  
  
Haku laughed and nodded. "So, Rin, what are you doing here? Did Yubaba let you go?" Chihiro inquired, trying to change the subject.  
  
She simply shook her head. "I'll tell you later, but everybody else has gone inside and I think you should too."  
  
Chihiro's hand flew to her mouth, stifling a small gasp. Grabbing Kohaku's hand, she started pulling him back towards the building. "We're gonna be late, we're gonna be late, bye Rin!" She called back hastily. "Oh no, Sensei's gonna kill us."  
  
Rin was laughing at the racing girl and her Dragon companion when a pain shot through her. She doubled over, arms wrapped over her stomach, until it passed. Two days left now, she thought. Two days before the end of the world. 


	11. Leaving

A/N: Well, it only took one songfic for me to get over my writers block, but this chapter has finally been published. *sigh* This chapter took forever to write, but I promise I'll make more soon! Promise! ^_^()  
  
You like me, you really like me! *Hugs all her reader/reviewers* Time to respond to you guys again, methinks, so here goes.  
  
Larissa: =) Thank you for your nice review, and don't worry, you don't sound like a broken record.  
  
Dahee Fanel: Sorry I had to leave you with a cliffy, but I just couldn't write anymore that night. I have more for you guys though. I'm not going to tell you whether or not Rin dies; you'll just have to read!  
  
Darck Child Of Earth: You really think this story is cool? *Bows* Thank you.  
  
Shazaoblossom: I should give you a prize or something for reading AND reviewing the whole thing. Joining forces and taking over Studio Ghibli...I like it. I thought it was a cool way to end the chapter too.  
  
Yes, I realize this ends in another cliff, but I will write more before I go to Costa Rica next week! One question. How can one seem to think? I mean, you're either thinking, or you're not!  
  
/I'm lost. I'm going to find me. If I get back before I return, please tell me to wait\  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, but since shazaoblossom and I will be taking over Studio Ghibli, I will soon! Nya!  
  
Leaving Chapter 11  
  
Leaving  
  
That day seemed to go by agonizingly slowly. Of course, Chihiro paid almost no attention whatsoever to any of her classes, since her mind was on other things then the Age of The Warring States. It wasn't until she opened her notebook to try taking some notes when she realized something. She had opened a page with a bunch of doodles on it. Hadn't she been talking to Kagami when she drew those? Yes, that was right. And she had mentioned the Spirit World and...something about a girl who had gone in but never returned. Chihiro could hardly wait for lunchtime.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
As soon as the class was dismissed for their midday meal, Chihiro pulled Kagami aside. Kagami asked her what was wrong. For a moment, she silently rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, before finally deciding to jump on ahead with her questions. "Hey Kagami. Remember a few days ago? You were telling me about the old theme park? The one you found one day and then couldn't find again?"  
  
She said this all very rapidly and for a second before she nodded. Chihiro seemed glad. "Yes? You said something about a girl who went in there and never came out right?"  
  
Again Kagami nodded and Chihiro's face lit up. She then looked uncertain. "Do you by any chance know the name of the girl?"  
  
She blinked. "Erm...I know I have it written down somewhere." She opened up her notebook and started flipping through the pages. Some were covered in sketches, some writing, even a few that were overflowing with notes in the tiniest handwriting. It was at one of the pages with the minuscule writing that she stopped. She tapped the page with her finger. "I made these notes while I was talking to Ami's grandfather," She shrugged. "It's somewhere here."  
  
She scanned the page for a moment, before nodding. "Got it. He said he knew the girl when they were young. She ran into the woods one day while they were playing a game. They saw the theme park entrance, but never found her. He said her name was..."  
  
Chihiro was looking over her shoulder at the notebook, anxious that she might not have gotten a name. Finally, Kagami found it. "Reiko. He only knew her for a short while, but he said she was nice in a strange sort of way. Whatever that means. He only knew her for a little while before she disappeared."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Chihiro exclaimed, hugging her friend enthusiastically.  
  
"Um, you're welcome?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Finally, though it seemed like ages to Chihiro, the teacher excused them from their last class. Grabbing Kohaku, she called a farewell to her friends, and pulled him along behind her. Rin was waiting for them where they had left her that morning. This time, though, she was sitting down, with one arm wrapped lightly around her stomach. When she saw the two, she stood, smiling. "Hey, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up."  
  
Chihiro bowed slightly. "Sorry. Sensei let us out late. So what do you want to do first?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
This response came from both Kohaku and Rin. Chihiro, unaware they didn't know what she was asking, elaborated. "Well, even though this is a really small town, there are some fun things to do. Like we could all see a movie at the dollar theater, or we could get ice cream, or we could just walk around town until we find something to do. Or maybe..."  
  
Rin realized, as the girl continued, what she was talking about. A day of pure fun. A part of her wanted to go along with the flow. Give them the bad news tomorrow. But, she knew that if she waited, she would want to put it off again. She then realized Chihiro had stopped talking and was now looking at her expectantly, as if she wanted an answer to something. "Hn? Whaddya say?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
She hesitated. She had to tell them now. Or she never would. "Chihiro, I can't."  
  
Chihiro was obviously confused. Sighing, Rin turned to Kohaku to give some semblance of an explanation. "I'm not here to stay."  
  
At this news, Chihiro let out an exclamation of surprise, while Kohaku nodded, calm as ever. "I suspected as much. But, why did you come?"  
  
Not wanting to look him in the eye anymore, she instead stared at the ground. "I came because..." She paused, not wanting to say what she had to. "Because the legend is being proved, and the prophecy is coming true." By the end of the sentence, Rin's voice had softened to a near whisper.  
  
Now this was all very cryptic to Chihiro, but Kohaku seemed to understand it. And it seemed to be bad news, judging by the worry and anxiety his eyes betrayed, even if he wore a calm façade. "Are you sure?" He questioned softly.  
  
Rin nodded. "They're fading fast over there. That world won't last much longer. After that, this world and its people will start to go." She paused. The whole time she had been talking, she hadn't looked up. "And at sunset tomorrow, if the prophecy isn't fulfilled, I die as well."  
  
Fear was now there too, in his eyes, and it was beginning to show in his expression. But he nodded calmly. "A binding spell."  
  
Chihiro was getting more confused by the moment, and said so now. Rin finally looked up at Kohaku. "You tell her, Dragon Boy." She said, using her new nickname for the river spirit. "I'm done being the bearer of bad news."  
  
After hearing this, Chihiro was even more worried. Kohaku seemed to think for a moment, before sighing. "I guess the proper place to begin, would be the legend itself." 


	12. Legend

A/N: You know what? I think my chapters have been getting longer. I didn't even notice till now. And, I was reading Ah! Megami-sama! (Ah! My Goddess! for you total dubbies) earlier this week, and Kenichi has a friend name Chihiro. Heh, cool. I have a reason for not writing sooner. I was in Costa Rica until Tuesday at midnight. Now it's Saturday at two in the morn, and I have finally gotten over my severe case of Writer's Block. I hope.  
  
So, after you finish this chapter, go read 'Bernice's Hair'. Really, It's not as bad as it sounds.  
  
And I didn't make up the names of the Gods!  
  
/Yes, I am God, and yes, sarcasm is my first language!\  
  
Leaving  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Legend  
  
Kohaku glared at Rin for a moment, obviously irked with her, before beginning. "Well, you know the story of how the Earth was created, right Chihiro?"  
  
He waited until she nodded. "The Japanese myth is partially true. Two Gods created the Earth and everything on it. In different cultures, they have different names, but the Japanese know them as Izanami and Izanagi. But there is part of this legend that humans do not know."  
  
Again, he paused, half to remember the legend, and half just to pause. "They created Earth, and its Spirit, itself without any problems. But no living creature would stay created more than a few days time, except for a single Dragon Spirit.  
  
"The dragon figured out the solution before the Gods did. So he went and presented his case to the two. His solution was this. In order for the living Spirits to stay in the body they were placed in, one Spirit must, essentially, invent death, by dying itself. Otherwise, the Spirits would never stay put. The Dragon offered himself as the one."  
  
Chihiro pouted. "But what has all this got to do with you, and what's it got to do with what Rin was talking about?"  
  
"The Dragon made a prophecy when he gave himself up. That one day, the Spirits would grow restless again, and another would have to make the same sacrifice as he did. I am the one who has to do that. If I don't.. The Spirits in the Spirit World are starting to flee their forms. When everyone there is gone, this world will go next Chihiro."  
  
"Okay," The girl said hesitantly, tugging on her ponytail absently. "But why does it have to be you? Why not some other Dragon?"  
  
"Because I am the only homeless Dragon who has fallen in love with a mortal woman. The rhyme his prophecy was in stated this. There is no other, Chihiro."  
  
She stated simply, in a whisper: "No other?"  
  
Wearily, Kohaku nodded He noticed, that in some point in the conversation, Rin had left. "It means I will be the one leaving you. And this time I can't promise you that we will see each other again, because I don't know we will."  
  
"I- I understand. When do you have to.well, whatever you have to do?"  
  
Kohaku was quiet for a moment, but someone else answered before he got a chance.  
  
"Tonight. At twilight."  
  
Rin had rejoined the pair. She looked slightly pale, but Kohaku didn't bother asking. The binding spell was wearing off, and it was taking its toll on her body.  
  
The sun was swiftly making its way towards the horizon, Chihiro noticed. They had better hurry. She focused on Rin and Kohaku. "What has to be done?" 


	13. Listening

A/N: Well, I bet most of you are ready to kill me for my lack of an update. Umm, just wait until I finish the story, 'kay?  
  
In addition to this brand new chapter for you all to enjoy (yes, I realize it's short, but it's also 5 in the morn.) I updated chapter 11. I changed Rin's name, doncha know. (Wooo, sleepy...)  
  
Thank you so much to Mushi. Thanks to her, Rin has a name. Woot!  
  
Koko Kung: You can go ahead and use any of my quotes. Just as long as you don't say you made them up. *_* Wow, you like my quotes!  
  
This applies to everybody else too.  
  
In other news, today I officially became funny, and my spell checker thinks I'm trying to murder it. If you're still reading this nonsense, I should give you a prize of some sort. Cause I'm the only person I know who will actually read the whole rant.  
  
And now back to our scheduled programming.  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, I don't think you all are idiots and I really don't want to have to make a funny or clever one up. You can get the funny from the brand new quote I have for you today.  
  
/Stupidity is a form of expression. Yet it is the only one that people are not generally offended by\  
  
Leaving Chapter 13  
  
Listening  
  
Rin only heard half the monologue she gave. Really, she was just repeating what Yu-baba and Zeniba had told her. Most of her attention was fixed on keeping the ability to walk, instead of collapsing from pain. The binding spell the two witches had laid on her, Yu-baba mostly, was breaking down quickly now. As the spell disintegrated, it was taking its toll on her body. But, for now, she had to keep walking.  
  
Kohaku tried to concentrate on what Rin was saying, but one thought kept coming back. He was the one leaving this time. The last time, Chihiro was the one going, and now he would be the one leaving. And just like the last time, he never wanted to leave her side.  
  
Chihiro only half heard what Rin was saying. She was more focused on not falling apart in front of the both of them. By the Gods, it wasn't fair! She had just gotten him back; she didn't want to lose him again! It wasn't fair!  
  
Finally, as they were going through the park, in the middle of the bridge, she came to a dead stop. When Kohaku and Rin turned back to look at her, she realized she was crying. Immediately, she found herself in his arms. The tears still fell, but his shirt now soaked them up. She managed to form words through the tears. "I...there has to be another way. I- I don't want you to leave."  
  
He sighed, stroking her hair. "I don't want to leave. But the last time, I came back to you, didn't I?"  
  
Sniffing, she rubbed one eye and looked up at him. " Uh-huh. But this time you don't know whether or not you will be coming back." She sniffed again.  
  
He smiled down at her, though somewhat sadly. "I did promise you I would love you forever. Gods, even minor ones, know the weight of a promise such as this. You are my beloved."  
  
Before she could hide her furiously blushing face in his shirt, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She blinked when he pulled away, silent mostly out of bliss and other such warm fuzzy feelings. He smiled again, but it soon faded.  
  
"We have to go." Chihiro whispered, he nodded, and the two pulled apart reluctantly.  
  
Chihiro's blush deepened even more when she realized Rin had watched the whole thing. However, Kohaku didn't seem to be too worried about what Rin thought. Rin didn't say anything either. She simply turned, and began walking again, trusting the other two would follow.  
  
With their hands intertwined, Kohaku and his beloved fell into step behind Rin. Though all three stayed close together, they couldn't have been farther from each other. 


	14. Parting

A/N: Well, we're almost to the last chapter folks. It'll be sad to finally end it, but at least I won't have to deal with any more death threats (0.0). Until I start my next fic, that is. Heh.  
  
My next update will be a double one; The last chapter, and my reflection on writing my first chaptered story on ff.net. You guys will want to read it because I will mention all my wonderful reviewers in there. So, don't miss out on your chance to be mentioned and tell me what you think! Like it, love it , want to kill me (eep), it doesn't matter. As long as you're truthful, okay?  
  
/Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. I rush in where fools fear to tread\  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really think you all are morons? No. Do I really need to type this? No.  
  
Leaving Chapter 14 Parting  
  
They were in the woods now. Though Chihiro had had trouble finding the small road that led to the entrance, Kohaku seemed to have no problem whatsoever. Soon they were moving up the path, as it gradually got darker and darker. Finally, they came to the burgundy colored building.  
  
As they got closer to the entrance, Chihiro noticed that the wind, which when she came here last blew into the tunnel, was now blowing gently outwards. The trio stopped. The first to speak was Kohaku.  
  
"We have reached a parting of the ways."  
  
He took Chihiro and kissed her again. Chihiro was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes once again. "Come back to me." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
Now, he looked at Rin. "See you on the other side," He said, before releasing Chihiro and striding towards the tunnel. When he had disappeared into the inky blackness of the tunnel, Chihiro finally began to cry again. After a moment or two, Rin realized she was as well.  
  
When, Kohaku emerged from the tunnel, it was full twilight. Where there should have been an ocean of water, there was instead the fields that should have only existed in the daylight. Quickly, he began to cross the strangely silent meadows.  
  
As he crested one hill, the town and the bathhouse came into view. When he saw that none of the lights were on, it sent a shiver up his spine.  
  
Nothing moved, though by now the town should have been busy and the Aburaya even more so.  
  
Finally, he reached the river. He had come just in time, as it was now beginning to dry up. He wanted to turn back, turn around, and capture one more glance of his beloved. But instead he leaped onto a rock in the middle of the failing stream, knelt, and placed his hand on the cool surface of the water.  
  
Kohaku began to speak, slowly at first, but soon, his voice gained speed. The language he spoke in was not one of any human, and not even one most spirits could understand. After a moment, the water began to glow, and soon, he had vanished.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Chihiro, the breeze that issued from the tunnel stopped. She and Rin had waited at the entrance until this moment. Rin stood.  
  
"I guess that means I can go back in now, huh?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and it had no amused edge to it as it always had before.  
  
Chihiro nodded, then stopped as she realized something. "Rin, wait a minute!"  
  
The older girl had turned to go back into the tunnel, but looked at Chihiro when she called.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know what your name is."  
  
The clearing was silent for a moment, before a confused Rin turned to Chihiro completely. "What do you mean you know my name?"  
  
"Your real name," The girl said breathlessly.  
  
This Rin understood. "You do? Well, what is it?"  
  
"Your name is Reiko. You used to live in this town when you were a little girl. My friend told me. Ami-chan's grandfather knew you when he was a boy."  
  
Rin was silent for a minute, and then turned back to Chihiro with wide eyes. "By the gods," She whispered, stunned. "It's true." She smiled. "I remember!"  
  
Grin widening, she hugged Chihiro, then turned back toward the tunnel. "See you later, kiddo. I have to go see a woman about a contract," She said before, walking into the tunnel.  
  
Chihiro, who had smiled because of her friend's happiness, now became melancholy again. She picked up her schoolbag, and began the walk home, alone. 


	15. Gods

A/N: Ah, so it goes. The ants move out of the basement and the trolls move in. You get back from your aunts wedding and the grandparents are coming halfway across the country for a little visit. The season finales of Alias and CSI are within 4 days of each other and the boards flood.  
  
Well, one thing leads to another and I haven't gotten around to posting this until now. I wrote it on the airplane to Atlanta (Yes, Georgia.) but that was in print in my notebook. So, finally, I've found time to type this between analyzing the last epi of Alias and promoting Sara/Grissom fanfiction.  
  
And, no, you can't kill me after this chapter. Cause Rhiannon is planning an epilogue. Yep! So you all get to read my take on how things turn out. Fanfiction is funny like that.  
  
My comp doesn't like the word fanfiction. Fanfiction. Fanfiction. Fanfiction. Heh. But it happens to like Grissom's name. Dumb machines...  
  
Um, just read the chapter.  
  
Double quote! ~Nothing says love like an ice pick in the leg~ ~I wish men came with instructions. Of course, they wish the same about us women~  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how long I put off saying this, I don't own Kohaku, Chihiro, or Spirited Away. Nope. Not me.  
  
Leaving Chapter 15 Gods  
  
"Nigihayami Kohakunushi."  
  
His eyes snapped open as he turned toward the voice. But all around him was darkness.  
  
"You have come."  
  
This second speaker was female, whereas the first had been masculine. Two people flickered into exsistence in front of Kohaku.  
  
Both of  
  
His eyes snapped open as he turned toward the voice. But all around him was darkness.  
  
"You have come."  
  
This second speaker was female, whereas the first had been masculine. Two people flickered into exsistence in front of Kohaku.  
  
Both of them were dressed in the traditional Japanese style. The man was dressed in imperial orange, while the woman at his side was clothed in red robes decorated with delicate cherry blossoms.  
  
Kohaku bowed low, though he knew what surface he was standing in, until motioned to him to rise. It was Izanagi, the man who spoke next. "Why do you come here?"  
  
It was a second before Kohaku answered, as he was surprised. Why else would he come here, to this place? "I come to give my life up, that-"  
  
He was cut off by the woman's mocking voice. "'-That the world's might be restored and the Prophecy of Ages fulfilled.' Why have you come here, Kohaku? That is what she calls you, is it not?"  
  
Speechless, he nodded and Izanami continued speaking, while beginning to move towards him. "Have you come solely for that reason? Or is there yet another? Do you do this for power? Do you wish to be known throughout the worlds?"  
  
Again, Kohaku simply shook his head, too stunned for speech.  
  
"What about greed? Do you wish to be rewarded for your generosity? I can give you anything you wish, Kohaku. Is that why you come?"  
  
She was very close to him now, and again he shook his head. Izanami darted a hand out from the cocoon of her robes to stroke his face. "Or," She whispered. "Do you come here out of love?"  
  
Finally Kohaku seemed to find his voice. "I do come here out of love, not for any of the worlds. But for the love of one woman."  
  
Izanami's hand fell from his face, and disappeared once more into her sleeve. "You could go back to her now. Be with her for a few more days, until there are no more."  
  
After first hesitating, he slowly shook his head again. "I know, and I had considered that possibility. But even if I cannot be there, I want my beloved Chihiro to live a full and rich life. It sounds false, but I tell you that every word I speak now is true."  
  
Izanami seemed satisfied with this answer, and stepped back to Izanagi's side. Then Izanagi spoke. "You have proven yourself and your intentions. The prophecy will be fulfilled.  
  
~~  
  
Chihiro sat on the rail of the bridge, feet over the edge, her bag lying on the ground behind her. She watched the water flowing underneath, mind not on what her eyes saw. Four days. It had been four whole days since Kohaku had left. And still there was no sign of him.  
  
Looking up at the sky, she sighed and swung her legs back over the edge. It was getting late now, and she should go home. As she retrieved her bag and began to walk, she felt as if she was being watched. Not daring to believe, she turned slowly.  
  
"You came back."  
  
~~  
  
He had come to the bridge. Somehow, Kohaku had known he would find her here, standing on the bridge, waiting. Maybe she had not meant to wait at first, but now she had stopped, not moving at all. She said something that human ears would never have heard, but he was no human, after all.  
  
"You came back."  
  
That was all she said, before turning and running into his arms.  
  
~~ 


	16. Epilogue

A/N: I thought I would die before I finished this story. But since I'm not writing from beyond the grave, you can see it's done. Amazing that a little one shot turned into this. 16 chapters. I cannot believe that I have written all those. And gotten all those reviews. One review per chapter, maybe two, were all I thought I'd get. I'd thank all you guys personally, but I think that will take forever.  
  
Yes, this is the last chapter. As you can see from my profile, I have a lot of ideas in there. And I have more that aren't even posted. However, I have left this story pretty open, so a sequel may be in the works. I promise I won't leave you hanging like old Miyazaki. But I could never match his talent.  
  
Over the months (wow, has it really been that long?), I've seen this story improve so much from how it started. I can't believe I got this far. I never thought I'd do it, and yet, here I am with a sixteen-chapter story. Amazing.  
  
I hope you all have enjoyed the ride. I know I have.  
  
~Lady Rhiannon~  
  
/Safety First: Don't drink the luminol\  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Miyazaki-san to you? Didn't think so. Now read the story.  
  
Leaving Chapter 16 Epilogue  
  
She stopped at the center of the small bridge, in the middle of the park. As she did so, the man by her side halted as well. Crossing to the rail, she looked over the edge to the small slow brook that passed below. The man followed her. "Chihiro, what are you doing?"  
  
His voice seemed to bring her from her thoughts. "I can't believe they're going to tear down the bridge in just a few days. For all the years it's been here, it seemed as if it would last forever."  
  
"They will build another. You know that. You helped make sure of that."  
  
Chihiro sighed sadly as he placed his arms around her and pulled her close. "Yes. But it won't be the same, Kohaku. So many memories are tied to this place. It seems so strange that our child will never see this place as it is now."  
  
As she spoke, he placed a hand over her belly. It was true, that so many significant events had taken place here. This was the spot where, years before, he had told her he loved, though they had both known. Here was where, when she was considered old enough by human standards, he had asked her to marry him. Where she had told him she was with child, his child. So much had happened here.  
  
He kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "Beloved, they will build another bridge. Our child can make her own memories, instead of reliving the past."  
  
Turning her head, Chihiro looked at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Her? What if it's a he?"  
  
Kohaku laughed lightly, causing Chihiro to smile.  
  
Rin watched them from a slight distance, before finally rolling her eyes and retracing her steps to where the couple stood. She cleared her throat, causing the pair to look at her. Although she looked somewhat impatient, there was a slight hint of a smile. "Are you two lovebirds going to sit there all day are can we go?"  
  
It was Chihiro's turn to laugh as she pulled away from the arms of her husband a beloved and followed behind Rin down the path. Kohaku followed slightly behind the two women as they talked. As she stepped off the bridge, Chihiro looked back once. And for this moment, she thought, life was perfect.  
  
She knew it wouldn't always be. But they would take the good and bad as it came, Kohaku and her. Their child would do the same, and make her own memories along the way.  
  
Leaving 


	17. Author's Note and Thanks

Full Length Author's Note 

Alright. This time you guys are not going to talk me into continuing this any further. Yes, I am evil. I know this. But you guys are going to be left hanging on this one. The last chapter was a little………interesting, but I guess it matches the first chapter. I think I'll be rewriting some of this. I don't know when I'll find time though. I'm starting a CSI fic, and Alias fic, an Artemis Fowl fic that has been brewing for a while, various other things, a webcomic, and the equivalent of an Inuyasha novel. I am the epitome of stupidity I guess. 

To all those threatening to kill me: Go ahead and do it now. I won't be continuing this piece of fiction any longer. Unless you want to read anything else I write. I actually have written another Spirited Away fanfic. It's a songfic and totally unrelated to this one. But there is both fluff and angst. Good mix I think. To read it, chack out my profile. It's called 'Silent All These Years'.

I have to give my sincerest thanks to all of those who gave me reviews. It would take a very long time to give you all the space you guys deserve. I want to give special thanks to Mushi and shazaoblossom. These two were so helpful with their ideas. But so many of you were as well. I seriously thought I was going to be cooked by many many flames. But you guys were all so supportive of me. Again, thank you. 

I know I left you hanging on a few things, but you have to remember this work was inspired by Miyazaki so……… So, you guys are probably ready to come after me with torches and pitchforks. Thankfully, you don't know where I live. But I am going to let you fill in the holes on your own.

Again, thank you all. A writer could not ask for a better first experience. 

Disclaimer: Um, well. I own this. Yep, that's right. Mine. 

As always, your funny quotes;

~Truth doesn't hurt, it just takes time~

~Never offend people with style when you can offend someone with substance-Sam Brown~

~Snakes. Why does it always have to be snakes?~

**~*~Lady Rhiannon~*~**


End file.
